


Dream Come True

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, all the other i7 boys are here too just in minor roles, sougo is a disaster gay, this is mostly just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Sougo has had feelings for Mitsuki for months now, and tries to work up the courage to confess.Little does he know, Mitsuki can see right through him.





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> [ @Doduckagon ](https://mobile.twitter.com/doduckagon) on twitter drew some lovely [ art ](https://twitter.com/doduckagon/status/1163215381588131841?s=19) for this fic. Please check it out!

Sougo let out a wistful sigh as he watched Mitsuki begin preparations for the evening meal. He seemed to glide across the kitchen floor, shaking his hips (and Sougo's heart) as he moved to the beat of a Zero song playing softly from a speaker on the counter. He animatedly mouthed the words, his hair bouncing as he bobbed his head to the rhythm. Every so often it would fall into his face, and he'd sweep it back to the side, revealing his eyes, which sparkled with joy—a sight that made Sougo's heart melt. There was no sight more beautiful to Sougo than a happy Mitsuki. How he loved the moments when Mitsuki's eyes would light up and he'd throw his head back, laughing hysterically, or how his eyes would shine when they were onstage performing, and oh, how he'd love to be held by Mitsuki, kiss his lips, and bask in the warm glow of his sunset-colored eyes.

A sudden poke to the cheek woke Sougo from his daydream.

"Sou-chaaaan. You're staring," Tamaki said, thankfully keeping his voice low enough for Mitsuki not to hear.

"Ah," Sougo replied, eyes downcast. He allowed himself one more glance at Mitsuki, as if it would give him the courage he wished he had. How many times had he tried to work up the guts to confess, only to be reduced to a lovesick mess the moment he laid eyes on Mitsuki?

Tamaki poked Sougo's cheek again."You okay?"

"Tamaki-kun, please stop poking me."

Tamaki frowned. "Don't avoid my question."

"I'm fine," Sougo said.

"You don't sound fine. Shouldn't you just talk to Mikki?"

"I—" Sougo began. There was no point in trying to deny his feelings at this point; the pointed glances and teasing from the other members made it very clear they all knew. He'd honestly be surprised if Mitsuki himself didn't know, though he hoped this wasn't the case. Wouldn't Mitsuki have said something by now if he knew? If he felt the same, that is...

"Sou-chaaaan," Tamaki echoed. He waved a hand in front of Sougo's face, still frowning.

"Sorry. I'm alright. I know I should say something; I'll get there eventually."

Tamaki nodded. "You know I'll support you if I can."

"Thank you, Tamaki-kun," Sougo said with a smile. Despite their differences, he and Tamaki had long since learned that they could rely on each other, but, as much as he appreciated the sentiment, Sougo doubted Tamaki would be the best person to consult on this particular problem.

Just when Sougo thought he'd be left alone, the last voice he wanted to hear piped up.

"Making heart eyes at Mitsu again, huh?" Yamato said. He leaned against the wall, a smug smile on his face.

Tamaki snorted. "You can't talk, Yama-san. We've all seen you staring at Gakkun."

Yamato's smirk vanished. "Hey now." He sat down next to Sougo. "You should really just tell him."

"You're the second person to tell me that in the last five minutes. And you should really take your own advice." Sougo said, the hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Who does that? Listen, all I'm saying is I think it'd be good for you both."

"What?"

"I think it'd be a good idea." Yamato hastily corrected himself. "Fuck, I just remembered I have to-- I have... A thing. Yeah. I'm out." He hurried out of the room, leaving Sougo completely clueless.

_What was he implying?_ Sougo wondered. Surely not that Mitsuki had feelings for him, right? In that case, shouldn't he make a move? He really wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Of all people, Mitsuki was probably the least likely to make a big deal out of this, even if he didn't return the feelings. _But I can't force myself... _Sougo thought. _I'll know when I'm ready._

* * *

A week went by and Sougo had still said nothing. Over the course of the week, however, the hope that Mitsuki might feel the same had seeded itself in his heart and bloomed into a new sense of confidence and he felt at last that he was ready to confess.

"I'll tell him today," he told himself as he sat up in bed that morning. It would have to wait until the evening, as he and Mitsuki had conflicting schedules that day, but he was determined to do it. This determination stayed with him throughout the day, giving him a seldom-seen air of confidence.

"You're acting weird," Tamaki said during their lunch break.

"Am I?"

Tamaki nodded. "Something happen?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

"Tamaki-kun, don't talk with your mouth full of food," Sougo chided. "And no, nothing happened. Not yet, at least..."

"Holy shit." Tamaki's eyes widened. "You gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

"Wait and see."

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, but Sougo didn't allow his resolve to waver. Finally, evening arrived and he was able to go home, and, if all went well, he would be able to tell Mitsuki how he felt.

"I'm back!" he called, stepping over the threshold and into the dorms. He found Mitsuki alone in the common area. "Mitsuki-san?"

"What's up, Sougo?" Mitsuki asked, flashing one of his bright smiles that never failed to make Sougo's heart flutter.

Sougo found himself momentarily caught off-guard. _He's so handsome. _"Ah, I—" He regained his composure and took a deep breath, letting all of his pent-up emotions out. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Mitsuki raised his eyebrows.

Sougo's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't read Mitsuki's expression. "Well, I—" He was promptly cut off by the sound of the front door opening

"We're back!" Nagi exclaimed, loud and enthusiastic as per the norm. "Hello, Sougo," he said as he made his way into the common area.

Yamato followed behind. He carried groceries in one arm and threw up a peace sign with his free hand before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Mitsuki called after him. "They stopped at the convenience store for me so I could head home. Had kind of a taxing day." He turned to look at Sougo. "But what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Ah. I think I'd rather wait till we can talk alone..." Sougo replied, eyes downcast.

"Something wrong?" Mitsuki asked, his brow creased in concern.

"No. Don't worry about it," Sougo said, though Mitsuki didn't seem convinced. He felt his cheeks getting hot and prayed that he wasn't blushing.

"Oh. If you wanted to, we could go to my room and talk?" Mitsuki offered.

"That's alright. " Sougo smiled softly. "I'll let you relax. Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?"

"I don't think so. I think we'll probably just order some takeout when the kids get home. Where's Tamaki, by the way?" Mitsuki asked. He checked his phone, but turned back to Sougo when he saw there was nothing new.

"I'm not sure. He said he'd be home a little late tonight. He may have gone to an arcade, or stopped at the convenience store himself. Are Riku-kun and Iori-kun still working?"

"Yeah. Iori said they might get home kinda late, too. I'll send out a message on Rabbit Chat after a while if none of them are back."

"Alright. I think I'll head to my room for a little while—unless you'd like me to stay with you?" Sougo offered.

"No, go ahead; you've had a long day, too." Was it Sougo's imagination, or was there a hint of disappointment in Mitsuki's voice?

"Let me know when you're deciding on dinner," Sougo replied. Each step back to his room felt longer than the last. He'd spent all day determined to confess, only to falter when it mattered most... Why hadn't he taken the chance to get Mitsuki alone?

_No._ He shook his head. Mitsuki was tired. It couldn't have been a good time to confess. Another day, perhaps. Sougo had waited this long already; what was a little bit longer?

* * *

Mitsuki frowned. It was time to take matters into his own hands. He knew Sougo had feelings for him. He'd seen all the wistful glances and blushes, heard all the members' teasing, and even been subjected to some of it himself. His conversation with Sougo tonight only cemented it further into his mind that something needed to be done.

Mitsuki was almost certain that Sougo had been trying to confess. The way he'd faltered and insisted on speaking when they were alone, the way he'd blushed when Mitsuki had asked if something was wrong, that lovesick look that had ever-so-briefly passed over his face before he'd said "I have something to tell you." What else could it have been?

Mitsuki had very nearly said fuck all and confessed right there in front of Nagi and Yamato, something he knew full well he'd never live down.

His phone buzzed: a Rabbit Chat notification from the Idolish7 group chat.

_Ousaka Sougo left._

_Tamaki: :)_

Mitsuki shook his head and shot back a quick response.

_Mitsuki: what did you do_

_Tamaki: blocked him for scolding me :)_

_Mitsuki: :///_

_while he's gone though..._

_Nagi: Oh?_

_Mitsuki: oh of course you'd come on now._

_...would you guys mind clearing out of the house this saturday? so sougo and i can be alone?_

_Yamato: o h?_

_Mitsuki: i will end your life old man_

_i want to Confess to him._

_Nagi: OH!!!!!!!!!! GOOD LUCK!!!!!!!!_

_Yamato: i'll clear out for you ;)_

_Mitsuki: YAMATO-SAN I SWEAR_

_Tamaki: i'll go out. think i can get rikkun & iorin to go w me too._

_Nagi: I'll go, too._

_Yamato: good luck mitsu._

_Mitsuki: thanks guys._

Mitsuki put away his phone with a sigh. He had a plan set in place; now all that was left to do was wait.

* * *

The day had finally come. Mitsuki arose earlier than usual, buzzing with energy. He prepared breakfast and sat at the dining table with a cup of tea, waiting patiently for everyone to filter in.

The first to come in was Iori. "Good morning, Nii-san. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, pretty well. Woke up really excited."

"You'll be speaking to Ousaka-san today?" Iori asked, giving no indication of his thoughts on the matter.

"That's the plan."

"Good luck. I hope for your sake that it goes well."

"Thanks, Iori." Mitsuki replied. _I think it will_, he thought to himself, though he didn't say it aloud for fear of jinxing himself.

The other members gradually filtered in and began to go about their days. The atmosphere was fairly relaxed, but Mitsuki himself was anything but. Any other morning, he would have enjoyed this, but today he was just ready for everyone to _leave_.

After a few painfully long hours, everyone finally began to take their leave.

"I'm out," Yamato said with a wink in Mitsuki's direction. With a wave of his hand, he walked out the front door, with no mention of where he'd be going.

"Rikkun, Iorin," Tamaki piped up. "Wanna go to the arcade?"

"Sure!" Riku exclaimed.

"Not particularly... I had something else to do in mind," Iori said.

"Please?" Tamaki asked. He leaned over and whispered something in Iori's ear.

Iori gasped. "Usami—" He clamped his mouth shut when he realized he was speaking aloud. "Maybe I could make some time to go."

Tamaki grinned. "Let's go!" He took Iori and Riku by the hands and led them out the door, chattering about what he wanted to play and what other stops they might make.

"I think I'll go shopping," Nagi said. "Do you want anything, Mitsuki?"

"Yeah." Mitsuki cracked a smile. "A boyfriend."

"Oh, that's something you'll have to get on your own."

"Believe me, I'm trying."

Before long, Nagi, too, was gone, and, with Sougo outside gardening, Mitsuki found himself alone in the dorms.

_Hmm,_ he thought. _How do I play this?_ What would be the best way to confess to Sougo? He could go outside, but he didn't want to interrupt Sougo's gardening. He could make a dinner for two with Sougo's favorite and confess over a meal, but he didn't know how much time he had. That didn't seem very casual either, and he figured "casual" would be his best bet.

He thought about it for a few more minutes before an idea came to him. _Perfect_, he thought. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

About an hour and a half after everyone had left the dorms, Sougo came inside.

"Hey," Mitsuki greeted.

"Oh!" Sougo replied, startled. "I saw all the others leave and assumed you'd left, too." He sat down on the couch and began to fan himself, tired from being out in the heat.

"Nope!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "Hey, do you want anything? I made snacks, or I could get you a cold drink since I'm up."

"If you don't mind," Sougo replied.

"Not at all!" Mitsuki replied. Things were going just according to plan.

Within two minutes, Mitsuki was back in the room. He placed a tray holding freshly-baked sweets and two glasses on the coffee table and sat on the couch one cushion away from Sougo.

"Thank you, Mitsuki-san." Sougo replied, reaching for his drink.

"No problem!" Mitsuki smiled. He moved closer to Sougo on the couch. "Hey, uh," he began, fidgeting with his hands. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now."

Sougo turned towards him, eyes wide. "What is it?"

One look into Sougo's lavender eyes that seemed to glimmer with hope was enough to make Mitsuki's heart melt. "I, uh," he stammered. _Jesus, this is harder than I thought. Come on, Mitsuki, spit it out._ With a deep breath, he steeled himself and said the words he'd been holding onto for what seemed like ages: "I have a crush on you."

Sougo choked. "You do?!"

"I—yeah. Do you not—"

"No, no, no I do! You just caught me off guard! I've had feelings for you for months now and I planned on saying something but I'd been trying to work up the courage but I guess now I don't have to and I—" Sougo took a deep breath. "I'm so happy you feel the same."

Mitsuki laughed. "I thought you might say something like that."

Sougo's face went pale. "I was that obvious, wasn't I?"

"Yeah. It was endearing." Mitsuki said with a soft smile. "You have no idea how many times you said something and it made my heart skip a beat."

"I don't know what to say..." Sougo bit his lip as if having second thoughts about something. "Mitsuki-san," he began, voice barely over a whisper. "Can I kiss you?"

Mitsuki nodded, speechless. _Am I dreaming?_ he thought as he leaned in towards Sougo, closing his eyes. Their lips met, and a warmth spread through Mitsuki's chest. He'd waited for this moment, hoped for what felt like so long, and here it was. Once the kiss was broken, he rested his head on Sougo's shoulder, completely content.

It seemed like almost no time before the other members returned. The kids returned first. Tamaki carried a large stuffed rabbit that was undoubtedly for Iori, if the way his eyes kept darting towards it was any indication. Riku was clutching a teddy bear with a red heart on its chest. As the three of them walked towards the bedrooms, chatting amongst themselves, Iori glanced in his brother's direction and appeared to give a small smile and a nod, which Mitsuki took as a sign of approval.

Nagi returned next, arms loaded with shopping bags. He gave a knowing smile, and after he disappeared into his room, Mitsuki's phone lit up with a Rabbit Chat notification:

_I see you found what you were looking for :-)_

Yamato came in last, and Mitsuki was prepared for the worst. Surely that bastard would snipe him with some snarky comment the moment he entered the room. To his surprise, however, Yamato barely seemed to acknowledge him or Sougo.

A few minutes later, Mitsuki and Sougo's phones buzzed, showing a message from Yamato to both of them.

_happy for you two._

Mitsuki almost thought that was all they'd hear, until he received another message.

_guessing you had fun ;)_

_Fuck off_, he shot back, thankful at least that the second message hadn't been sent to Sougo as well.

Nothing, however, could dampen his mood right then. He felt a sense of peace sitting here with Sougo—with his _boyfriend_.

Sougo, too, was calm. Inside, he was absolutely overjoyed, but for now he wanted nothing more than to just sit in Mitsuki's company. He wrapped an arm around his new boyfriend's waist and pulled him even closer, planting a kiss on his temple. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as he realized he was now able to do all the things he'd dreamed of doing for so long. He sighed contentedly, wondering for a moment if it was all a dream, but shook his head. No, of course not. This was even better than anything he could ever dream of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My twitter is [ here ](https://mobile.twitter.com/transyuki). I like to yell about i7 and a3.


End file.
